The publication of the ICC Conference 1983, vol. 1, pp. 64-67, of which the conference entitled "Integrating Communication for World Progress" was held at Boston, Mass. from to Jun. 19 to 22, 1983, describes a method of predicting the radio range of telecommunications equipment based on the measurement of an indicator of electric field strength received locally while environment factors such as height and building density are taken into account. This method utilizes databases, which enable to determine the topography of the terrain between a base station and a mobile handset.